regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dell Joins the Park
Synopis A polar bear named Dell joins the park. Story Mordecai and Rigby play Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on their Sega Genesis when Benson calls them for a morning meeting. Benson then announces that a new guy is joining the park, a polar bear named Dell. The jobs are then handed out: Pops and Skips to mow the lawn, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost to work at the snack bar, Mordecai and Rigby to clean the house, and Thomas and Dell to do bathroom duty. Mordecai and Rigby think it's weird that a polar bear like Dell would work in such hot temparatures. Thomas and Dell are putting soap in the soap dispensers, when Dell tells Thomas that Benson is lying to Thomas about the job that he and Thomas are doing. Thomas becomes confused and picks a fight with Benson. Dell runs over to the snack bar and tells Muscle Man that Hi Five Ghost reminds Muscle Man as throw-up. He then runs to Pops and Skips and tells Pops that Skips thinks that Pops would be a tasty snack. He finally runs into the house, telling Mordecai that Rigby is leaving Mordecai. Commotion is heard in the next meeting about Dell and his troubling schemes. Benson finally fires Dell and Dell becomes arrested. Transcript (The episode begins with Mordecai and Rigby playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on their Sega Genesis.) 'Benson: '''Mordecai, Rigby. Meeting outside. (Scene cuts to the crew outside.) '''Benson: '''We have a new worker. He's a polar bear named Dell. '''Dell: '''Hey guys. I'm glad to be one of you guys. '''Benson: '''Ok. Pops and Skips, you will mow the lawn. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you will be on snack bar duty. Mordecai and Rigby, you will clean the house. Thomas and Dell, you are on bathroom duty. (Scene cuts to Thomas and Dell doing their job.) '''Dell: '(whispers) Psst. Thomas. 'Thomas: '''What is it, Dell? '''Dell: '(whispers in Thomas' ear) (Thomas runs into the house.) 'Thomas: '''Dude, Benson! You lied to me about the job! '''Benson: '''No. Who told you that? '''Thomas: '''Dell. '''Benson: '''Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to him. (Thomas runs back outside.) '''Mordecai: '''Hey Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Hey Mordecai. Hey Rigby. '''Mordecai: '''Dude, it's kinda weird that a polar bear like Dell would work in like a hundred degrees. '''Rigby: '''I know. (Scene cuts to Dell at the snack bar.) '''Dell: '''Hey Muscle Man, don't you know that Hi Five Ghost reminds you of throw-up. '''Hi Five Ghost: '''What, Dell! You shouldn't make random lies of people! (Dell runs to Pops and Skips.) '''Dell: '''Pops, Skips thinks that you are a tasty snack. (chuckles) It feels like I'm making '''myself '''hungry. I haven't eaten in 2 hours. '''Pops: '''Skips, is this true? '''Skips: '''No. (Pops and Skips look at Dell.) '''Dell: '(stomach grumbles) Gotta go. (runs back to the house) 'Dell: '''Mordecai, did you know that Rigby wants to not be your friend anymore. '''Mordecai: '''Dude, you could've just told me! '''Rigby: '''That's not true! Dell's just making lies. (Mordecai and Rigby look at Dell. Dell grins nervously.) (Another meeting) '''Benson: '''Alright, guys. Thank you for coming. Dell, why could you tell lies about people that are not rue? '''Dell: '''Uhh...Umm...Well, I ain't apoligizin'. '''Benson: '''Well, you're fired. '''Dell: '''What? (Scene cuts to policemen on the scene.) '''Dell: '''Guys, I'm sorry I made lies to you. '''Policeman: '''Yeah, right. (puts handcuffs on Dell's wrists) You have the right to remain silent. (car drives away) '''Rigby: '''Mordecai, I'm sorry I "left" you. '''Mordecai: '''You didn't do it, dude. Dell's just a big fat jerk. '''Rigby: '''Wanna drink sodas and play Sonic the Hedgehog 2? '''Mordecai: '''Yea-yuh! '''Mordecai and Rigby: '(cheering when they go in the house) SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! '''Benson: '''Alright, everyone. Get back to work. Cast and Crew J.G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi Five Ghost William Salyers as Rigby Sam Marin as Benson, Pops and Muscle Man Mark Hammil as Skips Nicholas Fischer as Policeman and Dell Roger Craig Smith as Thomas Category:Episode